The instant invention relates generally to safety devices for two wheel vehicles and more specifically it relates to a distance safety stick for a bicycle and the like.
Numerous safety devices for two wheel vehicles have been provided in prior art that are adapted to signal to other vehicles the presence of the two wheel vehicle. For example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,967,575; 3,982,771 and 4,116,154 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.